The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic analysis apparatus and program for analyzing a subject eye.
There are cases where images in the same region of a subject eye are acquired at different examination dates by ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) and follow-up observations are made. For example, in the case of fundus OCT, tomography images of a fundus are acquired plural times and follow-up observations of a lesion are made based on a change in the tomography images (see JP-A-2010-246904).